Achievements
This page includes all of the achievements gained by every player and episode in Wiki Mafia. At the end of each episode, players or the game itself may earn achievements, based on lucky or unlucky plays that occurred throughout the episode. __FORCETOC__ 'WM01: Hidden Threat' ZedKiller13, the , won this episode. It lasted until day seven. The main thread for this episode can be found here. Desert ran this episode. 'Game Achievements' First Kingmaker Situation WM01 was the first episode that ended with a kingmaker. It ended with Meta ( ), Wolfi ( ), and Zed ( ) alive on day seven. Zed won after Wolfi was lynched. First Neutral Killing Victory WM01 was the first episode that ended in a victory. Zed won as the . 'Player Achievements' Jdnow - Do I Know Who I Am? Jd ( ) never performed his role ability, and instead spent the entire game performing the factional kill. ZedKiller13 - Juggernaut Zed ( ) killed four people in one night, decreasing the number of living players from nine to five all by himself on night five. He detonated Cupcake ( ), Quacc ( ), Ghosty ( ), and Rasen ( ). Saxtreme - One Step Forward, Eight Steps Back Sax ( ) transported himself with Connor ( ) on the same night Ghosty ( ) interviewed both of them. Instead of Sax being viewed as eight groups above Connor, he was viewed as eight groups below him. HAWAIIANpikachu - What A Sad Day To Be Alive Haw ( ) was lynched only fifteen hours after he replaced Sax on day three. OnlyShots - A Legend’s Last Words Only ( ) called out Sax ( ) and Connor ( ) as evil as he was being lynched. Both were heavily suspected because of this, and Haw was lynched because of it, despite being a member of the . Even after death, Only followed his role's alignment pretty well. Cupcakeaj2 - Are These Real Bullets? Two of the three players that Cupcake ( ) shot were immune to her attack: Connor ( ) and Wolfi ( ). Cupcakeaj2 - Luck? Psh, This Is Pure Skill Cupcake ( ) used RNG every night to choose her targets, and only shot non- players. SkylaGamingMZP - What Is This, A Party? Skyla ( ) watched four other players visit Poly ( ) on night one. She watched THLP ( ), Raven ( ), Rasen ( ), and Meta ( ) visited her target. 'WM02.1: Malaise' This episode was canned on day three due to mod error. (The was accidentally confirmed to exist) The main thread for this episode can be found here. Desert ran this episode. 'Game Achievements' Shortest Night Night one only lasted two real-life hours. First Canned Episode This was the first episode to be canned. 'Player Achievements' Bobijawsome - Confirmed... Evil? Despite being a role, Bobija ( ) became instantly confirmed to the as helpful because... mechanics. 'WM02.2: Electric Boogaloo' OnlyShots ( ), WolfiZee ( ), Jdnow ( ), GhostyFlareEruption ( ), ZedKiller13 ( ) and ChocolateRaisinCookie ( ) won this episode. It lasted until Day 5. The main thread for this episode can be found here. Desert ran this episode. Game Achievements Flawless Coven ChocolateRaisinCookie ( ), OnlyShots ( ), ZedKiller13 ( ), and Jdnow ( ) all survived throughout the game, and were the only ones alive on the last day. Shortest Night Night four only lasted fifteen real-life minutes. This is because after the had set their night results, there was nothing the could do to keep from dying. Shortest Episode This episode only lasted six real-life days. The game began on Wednesday, February 5th, and ended on Tuesday, February 11th. Player Achievements OnlyShots - True Psychic? Despite being the , Only claimed , and was a key part in Kurama ( ) getting lynched. He became "confirmed" as Town because of this. ZedKiller13 - No, I'm The Executioner! In order to save Jdnow ( ), Zed ( ) claimed , and accused Rasen ( ) of visiting Kurama ( ) during the night, who was dead. Because of this, Rasen was lynched, who flipped . Bobijawsome - Disadvantaged Bobija ( ) told everyone that he was going to jail Cupcake ( ) on night three, which allowed Only ( ) to control him into Cupcake, executing her. This got rid of two fairly important roles and hurt them immensely. 'SWM01: Beasts Be Among Us' This episode was canned on day four due to a balancing error. (The role was far too strong, and killed the , the town's only chance of winning, on N1) The main thread for this episode can be found here. Desert ran this episode. No achievements have been given out yet. SWM02: Vive La Revolution The main thread for this episode can be found here. Skyla is running this episode. This episode hasn't finished yet. WM03: Chaotic Impulses The main thread for this episode can be found here. Zed is running this episode. This episode hasn't finished yet. SWM03-1: Drunken Rampage This episode was canned on day two due to a balancing error. (There was a and most the visiting roles were evil.) The main thread for this episode can be found here. Haw ran this episode. Game Achievements The fastest Canned in the West SWM03-1 was canned before D2 due to host error in balancing the role-list. Player Achievements WolfiZee - Evasion Wolfi avoided his death from the and due to host error. GhostyFlareEruption - Sp00ky ghost Ghosty rolled . He then protected JD, and due to his astral visits, was not seen by Desert ( ) Cupcakeaj - Rain is scary Cupcake was the only evil visiting role that did not visit on the night it rained. SWM03-2: Drunken Rampage, Now With 50% Less Drunk The main thread for this episode can be found here. Haw is running this episode. This episode hasn't finished yet. SWM04: Dracula's Palace This episode has not begun yet, the sign-up thread can be found here. Desert will run this episode.